The Subtle Art Of Lying
by chuggers
Summary: Blaine joins a website for gay teens, but never expected to make friends let alone find someone like Kurt. But he puts up a mask and hides behind the truth. So is he the only one lying? No, Kurt has a secret too.


###

**Title**: _The Subtle Art Of Lying_

**Summary**: _Blaine joins a website for gay teens, but never expected to make friends let alone find someone like Kurt. But he puts up a mask and hides behind the truth. So is he the only one lying? No, Kurt has a secret too._

###  
><span>Chapter 1: Cyber Connection<span>  
>###<p>

~2005~

Who was Blaine Anderson? Well, he was an untroubled, healthy and _happy _twelve year old kid living in Westerville, Ohio. His parents adored him and they lived in relative luxury. He attended an expensive private school where he exceled in most classes, and he had lots of friends.

Blaine also had a little brother or sister on the way after more than a decade of being an only child. Every Christmas Blaine would put on his Santa list that he wanted a baby to be delivered to his Mom and Dad. He'd stopped asking when he reached nine and put the thought to the back of his mind. His mother's pregnancy hadn't been planned but was most definitely wanted and Blaine couldn't wait to be a big brother at last.

_'Mom, when is the baby coming?'_

_'Not for another two months sweetheart.'_

_'I hope it's a boy.'_

_Caroline smiled at her son across the kitchen table. 'You wouldn't want a little sister Blaine?'_

_'Not really, girls are gross.'_

_Caroline stroked her swollen belly and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She'd had her suspicions about her baby boy for a couple of years now and as he got older the signs got bigger and bigger. Caroline and her husband had spoken in great lengths about it, hence deciding to enrol Blaine into Dalton, just in case. They wanted him to get through high school with as little suffering as possible because kids could be unbelievably cruel._

_'Mom what's wrong?'_

_'Nothing, just my hormones. Now, tell me about the new Disney movie you want to go and see.'_

You could say that life was pretty damn perfect, for Blaine and his family. The future wasn't just bright, it was dazzling. But unfortunately life was a bitch and she had plans up her sleeves for the Anderson family, and not very nice plans either.

###

~2011~

'Night Blainey.'

'Goodnight Macey, sweet dreams,' Blaine whispered, kissing his little sister on the forehead.

Blaine turned the light off and pulled the door almost closed before going into his room and sitting down at his desk. He rubbed at his tired eyes and then turned his laptop on to log into his e-mail account. First of all he deleted all the spam from his inbox and the clear-out left a new e-mail from one of his best friends, Wes, at the top. Blaine clicked on it and laughed as he read it.

_Blaine!_

_Dude you know I love you in a totally platonic "I'd be prepared to piss on you if you were on fire" way but OMG you need to get some gay friends. I can't go to another amateur production of Wicked or Rent or anything else equally girly/gay no matter how much $ you throw my way. I'm putting my foot down. Check out the link attached._

_Wes!_

_P.S. Miss you like crazy, but tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it!_

Blaine wondered whether Wes had sent him some sort of gay porn site, but he couldn't really imagine his friend googling gay porn so he hovered his mouse over the link and clicked. He found himself looking at a website designed to connect the gay teens of Ohio. Checking his watch, Blaine had an hour to kill before dinner. He didn't have any unfinished homework to do, so after umming and ahhing for a few minutes and drumming his fingers on the desk, he thought what the hell and signed up to the website.

Blaine began browsing through the list of members and despite the promotion of friendship and support, it was clear a lot of guys were using the site just to get laid, posting suggestive photos and listing their favourite 'positions' instead of the more usual hobbies like reading or swimming or whatever. Blaine sighed, whatever happened to romance? Why was everyone so obsessed by sex these days? Blaine wasn't a prude, he had urges, crushes and fantasies just like everyone else but he wanted a relationship with someone where sex was just one aspect, the cherry on the cake as it were.

Of course there were lots of genuine people on there too and after half an hour of discarding everyone he came across Blaine found someone who intrigued him and who was into the same things as he was. He felt himself smiling as he read the profile information of a guy called Kurt.

Name: **Kurt**  
><span>Age<span>: **18**  
><span>Location<span>: **Lima**  
><span>Sexual orientation<span>: **Gay**  
><span>Out?<span>: **Yes**  
><span>Occupation<span>: **High School Senior / Occasional mechanic (don't ask lol)**  
><span>Relationship status<span>: **Single**  
><span>Hobbies<span>: **Singing, Dancing, Fashion, Cooking, Broadway, Disney, Writing**  
><span>Pet hates<span>: **Bullies, bad hygiene and poor grammar**  
><span>5 year plan?<span>: **To be living the dream in NY with my true love and 2 cats**  
><span>About me<span>: **My best friend thinks I need some gay friends in my life and told me about this website, so here I am! If you think I sound interesting send me a message. You'll notice I haven't uploaded a photo but it really shouldn't matter what "friends" look like right? Although I'm pretty fabulous :) J/K!**

The fact there was no photo attached to Kurt's profile did make him seem even more authentic, but then again it could mean he was a total weirdo trying to "appear" normal. But what was the harm in contacting him? Blaine knew he was probably overthinking this too much, he was hardly going to give out his address to a complete stranger. So he threw caution to the wind and began typing a message to Kurt, and found that the words just flowed out naturally.

###

(Weds Oct 11th - 19:50)

_Hi Kurt :)_

_My name's Blaine, I'm 18 and I came out 3 years ago. Like you, one of my best friends has insisted I make some gay friends because he's sick of me forcing musical productions on him LOL! I go to a private school in Westerville and I know of a couple of guys who are also out but they're not really on my wavelength. I'd really like to get to know people who understand me but who I also have stuff in common with, not just because we both happen to be gay. Does that make sense?_

_So that's why I'm sending you a message, because you sound really cool. I love music too, I sing in my school show choir. We made Nationals two years ago but we didn't place :( I can play piano and guitar as well. I love musicals and I like fashion although I have to wear a school uniform so don't get to experiment much. I love Disney movies and I'm just a little obsessed by HARRY POTTER :)_

_I have a younger sister who I adore and can't wait to take her to Disney World one day. I'm still not sure what I want to do after I graduate but I need to get a move on with senior year already started!_

_I really hope to hear back from you. Take care :)_

_BLAINE_

_P.S. Occasional mechanic?_

###

As soon as Blaine sent the message to Kurt he went back to the original e-mail he'd received from Wes. It was true that he would drag his friends out to local theatre productions or to see the odd rom com starring an actor who was easy on the eye. But he also knew that Wes wouldn't say no if he asked him again.

_Wesley Presley,_

_You wound me with your harsh words, we both know you have a secret obsession for all things musical :P I'm not sure whether to thank you or not for that link to the website. If I end up getting a stalker who kills me, my ghost will come back and haunt you forever, kay? :)_

_I shall keep tight lipped about you pining after me (seriously when are you gonna admit your man love?), however I do have written proof so now I can BLACKMAIL you to attend any production of my choice._

_I miss you guys too; it sucks not being a Warbler anymore :(_

_BLAINE_

###

Only seconds after pressing send a voice shouted out informing Blaine that dinner was ready. He yawned as he walked down the stairs, already wondering what this guy Kurt would think of him. Was his message boring? Did he say too much? He went into the kitchen to sit down at the table where his cottage pie and vegetables was waiting for him.

'This looks delicious,' Blaine said, tucking in.

Stephanie smiled at him. 'Thanks, I've been watching cookery shows.'

'My expectations will be high then.'

'Oh God, I shouldn't have said anything,' Stephanie groaned and she took a sip from her glass of wine.

'Do you remember the first time you tried to cook dinner?' Blaine asked with a smirk. 'We ended up going out for pizza.'

'Don't remind me, that night was a disaster. The following night we all had a microwave ready meal.'

'That microwave meal was definitely your best work,' Blaine said and they both laughed.

'Are you working tonight?'

'Yeah,' Blaine replied with a nod. 'Just for a couple of hours.'

'I'm sorry things are so difficult at the moment Blaine.'

'Don't be. Anyway, I love singing, it's not like a "real" job.'

'I just wish you didn't have to. You should be concentrating on your studies, seeing your friends and dating boys, not singing for your supper... literally.'

Blaine smiled. 'You worry too much aunty Steph, it's only two or three times a week, at least I'm not getting battered and bruised being on the football team... not that I can play anyway.'

'You know, your mother would be so proud of you.' Blaine had to swallow a large lump that had formed in his throat. He put his knife and fork down and tried to compose himself with a few deep breaths. 'Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry-'

'It's ok,' Blaine whispered, putting his hand up.

He was upset, but not for the reason his aunt thought. The thing was, Blaine knew his Mom wouldn't be proud of him. She'd be disgusted by him. Stephanie sighed and reached a hand out to Blaine's.

'Me and my big mouth.'

###

Twenty minutes later Blaine walked out of the house to his car. With a heavy heart he put his guitar on the back seats where it would stay until he returned home. Then he drove into Columbus, pulling up at the back of The Candy Club.

Blaine turned the engine off and picked up a bottle of vodka from under his seat. He downed half of it, screwing his eyes shut as the liquid burned in his throat, desperate for the effects to start and somewhat numb the sick feeling in his stomach and the deep shame he just couldn't shrug off.

Popping a couple of mints into his mouth, Blaine took a deep breath and left his car. He went through the employee entrance and headed straight for the bathroom to change into his work clothes.

Five minutes passed and after reporting to his boss to let him know he'd arrived, Blaine walked out of the backstage area and into the club. Blaine was wearing incredibly tight black leather hot pants and a baby pink v-neck which hugged his body in all the right places. He took his position on one of the unoccupied raised platforms and began his routine.

Because Blaine Anderson didn't have a singing gig, he was a pole dancer.

###

(Weds Oct 11th - 22:00)

_Hi Blaine!_

_OMG you're in a Glee Club? Me too! We got to Nationals last year but didn't place either :( Fingers crossed for Nationals this year for us both as it's our final chance! I'm wondering if we've ever competed against each other now :)_

_Well as you already know I'm Kurt (Hey!) and I'm also 18. I came out 2 years ago and I'm actually the only person 'out' at my school and it really sucks. I have my girl friends but sometimes it's just not enough you know? They don't seem to fully get me and think I just find the whole male species attractive. As if!_

_I totally understand where you're coming from; just because someone's gay it doesn't automatically mean you'll get along as friends. There's a guy that used to go to my school who I'm pretty sure is gay (or at least bi) and I wouldn't be friends with him in a million years._

_It sounds like you've got a great friend if he's encouraging you to make gay friends. It's weird how before you come out it feels like you're completely alone in the world. Did you feel like that?_

_I love Harry Potter too and Disney movies are the absolute best! Which is your favourite? I wish I had a little sister, that must be so cool. I'm an only child, although I have a step brother from when my Dad got married last year._

_When I graduate I want to move to New York and pursue a Broadway career. I know it's a long shot but it's my dream and you have to try right? You're probably rolling your eyes right now, most people do when I tell them that._

_The mechanic thing, ok when I want some extra money my Dad lets me work with him in the garage he runs. So I know a lot about cars, but not through choice, it was forced on me._

_I thought joining this website would be a waste of time but you seem totally cool, unless you're really a forty eight year old, five hundred pound straight guy posing as my ideal friend lol!_

_Write back soon? *pouts*_

_Kurt :)_

###

Kurt clicked on send and then sat back in his chair with a smile on his face. He'd only had one e-mail from this Blaine boy but already he was super excited about getting e-mail number two. Would there be an e-mail number two? Would Blaine think he was boring, or crazy? They appeared to have so much in common and they'd barely scratched the surface.

Kurt had joined the website two weeks ago and honestly didn't think he would make any friends out of it. He got a few messages from complete weirdo's but didn't reply to them. He knew he'd lowered his chances of getting messages by not putting a photo up, but it wasn't supposed to be a dating website. But Blaine did appear to be genuine and he sincerely hoped he was; only time would tell.

Shutting down his laptop, Kurt stood up and left his room to go and get a drink. He walked downstairs and made his way to the kitchen, but as he got nearer he could hear his Dad and Carole talking in whispers so he stopped to the side of the door and listened.

'...just don't know what to do Carole,' Burt sighed. 'It feels like I've lost him. I'm grieving for my son yet he's alive and sitting upstairs in his room.'

'Kurt will get better, I'm sure of it. The Doctors said it may take a while.'

'It's been five months since he came out of hospital.' Burt snapped. 'What if... what if he never gets better?'

'Don't think like that Burt. You need to stay positive, we all do.'

'I'm his father Carole; I should be able to help him. I've let him down.'

'No you haven't. We were so close to losing him once, but he fought back. Yes he's not the same, but he's alive... and in time hopefully we'll get the old Kurt back.'

'I don't know what I'd have done without you Carole,' Burt said, his voice breaking. 'I'm so happy we found each other.'

'Well we have Kurt to thank for that; after all he did introduce us.'

Kurt felt his eyes welling up with tears. He hated hearing his Dad like this, so full of guilt, especially as he was powerless to do anything about it. He wished that there was a miracle cure, that he could rewind the last few months of his life, but he couldn't. Nobody had the power to fix him. Nobody.

Abandoning his quest for a drink, Kurt went back upstairs to his room, careful not to make a sound and give away that he was listening in. He sat on his bed and was lost in his own thoughts when his phone beeped a few minutes later. He had a text from Rachel, which just made him feel even worse.

_OMG guess what? We're doing Wicked as the school musical this year. WOOP! Please get involved Kurt, I know you don't want to be in Glee club but maybe you could help Artie with the directing...? Or costumes...? Rxxx_

###

**OMG what's going on?**

**Review pretty please? :)**

***Theories welcome and encouraged***

**This is my first attempt at a Klaine fic, so apologises for any mistakes. If there seems to be interest I'll carry on, if not I'll go back to reading fics and leave the writing to the pros lol!**

**RPHartley x**

###


End file.
